


How Emma Went Dark

by karindalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MY version of 4X15 of how and why Emma Swan goes dark. </p><p>And everything around her crumbles.............</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Emma Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think this will be what happens, but I felt like writing my own short one shot after being unhappy and bored for 4X14  
> Wrote this quick in 30 minutes without edit, so sorry about mistakes....

**KILLIAN**

Ursula and the Dark One had grabbed him, and he knew, again, that this wasn't good.

Rumple had tied him up and stowed him in a truck before, with Zelena, but Killian was smart enough to understand that there was no way that Rumple would allowed himself to be SEEN by him, when he was supposed to be banished and for him to live and tell the tale.

But he did like to torment him so, and as he struggled against the ropes that bound him in place, Rumple turned himself into what appeared to be Killians' own  features, taking off, in a version of his body and his face. To fracture the small amount of trust he had built up with those he cared about. His heart hurt with his panic for them, his unfinished love.

Killian watched this other version of himself leave, pained, as Ursula simply stood there smiling.

 _"You of all people should have been prepared for my revenge"_ Ursula said, picking him up out of the trunk with her tentacles. Maleficent and Cruella where suddenly there beside her, Maleficent stating

" _How do you want to do it?"_

Ursula looked at Killian thoughtfully, and then " _His ship, he betrayed me on that ship, and I will watch him die from it...."_

And with a flick of Maleficent's wrist,   Killian was back, only momentary on the Jolly Roger again, only to be tossed off again and into the sea.

He fought as much as he could, but she was too strong. She held him there, drowning him again, in the sea he had once loved so, and it occurred to him that at least he died in the water that he loved.

At least he had a chance to be a little better at the end. To journey a little towards the light, even if he had not made it all the way there yet. He had just been through all of this, with his heart in Rumple's hands, believing then to be near death, so there wasn't much left to fret about, that he had not already tormented himself about dozens of times.

The end was coming this time, and there was no Emma to save him. Bloody hell.

He wished he had seen her one last time. He wished he had told her how much he loved her.

No, no.... he was glad he had not placed that burden on her, and hoped that she would be able to recover. That she had cared less than he had hoped so that her pain would be minimal.

He was down to his last moments, and this would be the end unless he suddenly could breathe under water...

Be safe my love......stay true.

He felt himself fade into death........

**EMMA**

She slammed into her parents apartment, half angry and half hurt by Regina's betrayal, leaving her behind when she was trying to help. To be the voice of reason. To keep Regina in the light.

She had called Killian, wanting to turn to him for a warm hug, and some comfort, but he had failed to answer. It was so unlike him. Where was he?

She went to walk into there arms instead, but paused half way at the pained look on their faces.

_"Emma, this can not go any further, we need to tell you something, something we have been hiding from you"_

The rest was a blur, secrets, lies and a potential for darkness. She stared at them horrified.

They had betrayed her.

The people she had trusted absolutely.

She needed Killian. She brushed them off, their efforts to stop her, yelled at them to give her space, desperate to get out of there and go to the one person she could still trust not to let her down.

She didn't make it far before she ran into Cruella, simply lounging by a wall on the street.

 _"Get out of my way, I am not in the mood"_ Emma snarled at her, but Cruella did not take heed blocking her path anyways

_"Darling, if you are looking for leather and eyeliner, there is really no need...."_

Emma's head jerked up in panic, her heart racing

_"What have you done with him?"_

_"Not me, darling, Ursula. While you were off chasing after Regina, who is torturing August right now, by the way.... Ursula returned your pirate to the sea. Fitting end for him don't you think?_

Emma started to shake everywhere.......

 _"No, I don't know what game you are playing.............."_ Her hands started to glow with her magic as her emotions started to spiral, out of control.

_"Really darling, its bad form to shoot the messenger. The boy toy is dead, you really should have taken better care of your things..........."_

Emma collapsed to her knees, to the ground, to the floor. Shaking. Screaming on the inside. Her heart shattering in a million different pieces.

She had not even told him that she loved him. He had failed him. She had not thought to protect him.

Betrayed by her friend, her family, and now Killian, with death.

Her grief too deep for the comfort of tears..............

She struggled to cope, with a loss this great, destroying her deep. Her light stamped out, and fading.

_Not Killian. She could not lose him. She could not bear it. She could not survive him too..._

It was too much, and her body turned on new defense mechanisms to cope with what she could not face.

And suddenly the anger grew inside her, hot and raging.

And the blackness spread inside her.

She had nothing, nothing. She understood Killian better suddenly, how some one with such love had also filled himself with hate.

And Emma Swan let the darkness in.

 

**ARIEL**

Whether it was lucky timing, or a twist of fate, Ariel did not question, did not hesitate to act.

He had betrayed her, Hook, when she had needed his help, and she watched from a distance as Ursula tried to end his life.

Not for a second did she think to do anything other than intervene to help.

Ariel did not believe in revenge. She believed in forgiveness.

She made it just in time, underwater, to breath life into his lips, enough to keep him alive. She waited for Ursula to release him, believing him to be dead, abandoning him to the bottom of the sea, and whisked him quickly to safety, to another place, where she could save and revive him unseen.

She breathed into him, and kept him safe.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
